Big Time Prophecy
by Lucy the Valiant 89
Summary: Logan Mitchell and Lauren Ruiz are the best of friends. When Logan gets word that Lauren visiting for the summer he is very surprised. However, word gets to their friends saying that a prophecy that the descendants of the Kings and Queens of Old will be reincarnated. Will they fulfill it or not? Come along on their journey and learn what it means to be a true hero and a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Prophecy

Plot Synopsis: Logan Mitchell has been friends with Lauren Ruiz for 3 years and Lauren decides to visit Logan for part of the summer. When word gets out that a prophecy involves them including James, Carlos, and Kendall, they are shocked. Will they fulfill it or not? Come along on their journey to discover their densities and what it means to be a hero.

Prologue:

Logan's POV:

"_I'll miss you" _those words went through my mind last night as I thought about the vacation as I laid in bed. All the time I felt life was good; but when I became friends with Kendall Knight, it changed my own feelings. During my childhood, I lived in Minnesota then I was in L.A most of the time and being in a boy band with my three best friends by my side. So it came to me that I might need something more. I still think of Lauren, my best friend who I met over the holidays. So sweet and kind that I instantly became friends with her. She came to me and I felt something new. Lauren the sweet faced girl. I still wish to see her again. It changed me throughout the time. Now as I wait to see what is next, I looked forward to the future.

Lauren's P.O.V:

After vacation, I felt sad that I was going to miss Logan. He became my new best friend and is always great. Maybe someday I might see him. I hope. I just wish he can see me again.

Chapter 1: Big Time Reunion

Lauren's P.O.V:

Today just seemed normal to me. I mean I like working with my brother Hector; but it can be stressful. For example, running back and forth with food, cleaning the dishes I mean talk about stressful! Oh well, I need to lighten up a lot. Hector was just checking on me so hopefully I'll be done. Afterwards I went to the church of Our Lady of Fatima and I prayed, _"Lord how kind and good you are. Today by the intercession of your holy mother I ask you to tell Logan how much I miss him. Amen". _ Then I left and I remembered that I would be seeing him this summer.

Logan's POV:

"Wake up Logan," Kendall whispered. I soon woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs and toast that was tickling my nose. James was there beside Kendall and Carlos well he was playing a round of Call of Duty. I was shirtless but hey at least I smell toast. "Why did you guys wake me up so early today?" I yawned. "Wait a minute, dude did you forget Lauren is coming today?" James asked me. Lauren. "I can't believe that is today!" I said to myself. I hadn't seen Lauren in 3 years. She is awesome friend to have. To this day, I still thought of the day that we first met. Even though she was still in my life I thought she was cool. "Guys I know you well; but I can take care of this," I said happily. "Come on Logan. This is the first time in 3 years you haven't seen her," said Carlos who was playing his game. "That is true Logan," replied James. I thought about it for a second then had my breakfast, got dressed, and went to my car then drove to the airport.

Kendall's P.O.V:

After Logan left the phone rang so I went to get it. "Hello? Oh hi Gustavo! Sure. Uh huh I see. Okay. Here's the thing, Logan's friend is arriving today so he'll be late. Great see you soon." "Who was that Kendall?" James asked. "That was Gustavo. He needs us at the studio". So I got Carlos and James then went to Rocque Records. "Morning Gustavo" I called to him. "Morning dogs! Nice to see you guys up and ready to roll! Where's Logan?" Gustavo asked. "He went to the airport to get Lauren" replied James. Just then, Kelly came and began to listen to our conversation. "Is Lauren the one with soft brown hair?" Kelly asked. "Yep that's her" I replied. James went into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Lauren and Logan from the summer when we were in the neighborhood. "That's nice picture of the two of them" said Kelly. "Yeah I bet Logan's happy to see her soon" said Carlos.

Lauren's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe that I was finally seeing Logan again. It had been 4 years since we first met and 1 year since we met again last summer. My plane would be arriving in California soon then I would spend my whole winter break with my best friend. "May I have your attention please, we would like to ask if all passengers turn off their electronic devices and buckle up for we are staring our initial descent. Thank you," said the pilot over the PA system. I buckled up and looked out the window. There it was, sunny Los Angeles my new home for I say at least 3 weeks. My plane soon arrived at the airport and I gathered all of my belongings and headed other to the gate. I looked around like madness trying to find Logan; but I saw him waiting over by Starbucks. "Logan!' I screamed. 'Lauren!" Logan screamed. I went over and hugged him and he hugged me back.

Logan's P.O.V:

She's here! That jumped in my mind and I was happy with delight. She still looked the same ever since I saw her. I soon heard her call my name and then she came to view. Her pink shirt was blinding my eyes; but she came to me and I hugged her. "I missed you so much" she said to me. "I missed you too," I replied. Then I got her some breakfast then I headed over to Rocque Records and Lauren came with me.


	2. Big Time Flashback

Kendall's P.O.V:

Logan texted me seconds ago to let me and the boys know that Lauren had arrived. James and Carlos were dancing like madmen as I looked on my phone. "Well, I guess the two of you are excited," Gustavo said chuckling. "Oh you bet ya," said Carlos. I had a happy expression on my face I couldn't have imagined a day like today when she would come. Pretty soon Carlos said, "Hey guys. Logan's here!" Kelly, James, Gustavo and I looked out the window in the studio. There I saw Logan helping his best friend with her suitcase. Then Logan came in. "Hey guys! Were you looking out the window again?" he asked us. "Yeah," I replied. Then Lauren stood beside Logan. "Lauren!" James, Carlos, and I exclaimed. Then she hugged us and we sat down chatting. "How are things going?" James asked. "Good," Lauren replied. "We missed you a lot," I replied. "You know what? This still makes me think about the time we first met. This is going to be the best summer vacation ever" Lauren said. "Agree" James, Carlos, Logan, and I replied. "I never heard the story about how all of you met" said Gustavo. I gasped with shock.

James's P.O.V:

I could not believe that Kelly and Gustavo never heard the story about when all five of us first met. "I don't think it can hurt if we tell him the story" I told Logan. "He does bring up a point, Lauren" said Carlos. "Okay. Just for today we'll tell the story" said Lauren. Then we started to tell Gustavo the story of how we met. "It was 3 years ago and we finished our Christmas E.P. and were all having a calm afternoon in the crib" Kendall said.

(Flashback)

"Come on Logan!"

"You can do it bro"

The hockey puck made it into the goal before Kendall stopped it.

"Alright! Way to go Logan!"

Pretty soon, a knock was heard.

"Coming."

"Hey Jo, Camille! What brings you guys here?" said James.

"We were coming to let you guys come on vacation with us" said Jo.

(Talk through it and Logan meets Lauren).

"And that is the story of how we all met", concluded Kendall.

"So you guys met at the same vacation place?, Kelly asked.

"Yep" replied James.

Lauren's POV.

Well when we told the story I never realized how good it was but until tomorrow I would learn a secret. After we said goodbye, we went to the crib. Hopefully I'll learn the secret tomorrow.

Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2! Thanks for the first review and continue to review please!


	3. Lauren discover the secret

Chapter 3: Lauren discovers the secret

Lauren's P.O.V:

(Last night)

Well everything went really well tonight. I felt so happy to know that I was spending my summer with Logan. We talked all last night before I went to bed and noticed how the stars almost gave a twinkle in my eyes. Apparently, I never expected that comment from Logan in a long time OMG! This vacation has being going great so far and I am excited! By the way, he took off his shirt!

Logan's P.O.V.:

Tonight was amazing! I'm glad that I got to talk with Lauren and yes Kendall, I did take my shirt off right in front of her even though it was so hot out last night. She didn't seem to care about it which I was surprised I mean girls would flip out about it, try to cover themselves from swooning but oh well that's my thinking. Time for some shut eye.

(Next day)

Lauren's P.O.V: I felt so happy being in California! I missed Logan so much and it was great to reunite with Logan this summer. I woke up late today and saw that Logan was not in his room. But, I saw a note that he wrote out "Dear Lauren, I'm at Rocque Records today so I will be back later on with the guys. Breakfast is set for you. From, Logan. Oh p.s. Carlos took some food." Well, that was nice. After breakfast I began to put some of my things into the dresser. All of a sudden, I saw another note stuck in my suitcase and a box was in it as well. "What is it?" I suddenly asked myself. Thank goodness no one heard. Hector wrote me note saying he's giving me my birthday present early. At the end of the note, I saw that he wrote _"It's time for you to realize your destiny Lauren. The book and pendant will help you." _It kept whirling in my mind that last part so I finished unpacking my things, got dressed in my red T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers, then read the book that Hector got me. The book talked about the history of Narnia. I mean that I only read it in the books; but now it is convincing me that Narnia is real. So I looked at it several times until I saw the family tree. I kept that page open when I noticed the small box that Hector gave me. I gently opened the box to discover that Lucy's Vial pendant was in that box. (Picture in my profile) As soon as it was, I felt the pendant in my hands as I gently placed it around my neck. I turned back to the book about Narnia and the page of the family tree was still there and then as I looked eagerly at the tree, I saw my baby picture and Logan's along with James, Carlos and Kendall's baby pictures. Then it hit me like a boulder we were the descendants of the Kings and Queens of Old. "So that it was Hector meant by my destiny" I said to myself. "Oh, I better call Logan before it's too late. I hope the press doesn't find out." I called Logan but left a message on his phone. Hopefully this shocks him but I prayed that it would just be okay.

Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3! I apologize if it took long I was busy during the last few days due to a friend's wedding and finals. Please keep reviewing on my story. Chapter 4 I will be writing soon, oh if any one has any ideas on what I can add to this story please let me know. I am open to suggestions and have fun, safe summer everybody!


End file.
